A bicycle, which is a short-distance form of travel, is widely used for exercise or recreation.
Generally, such a bicycle includes a frame constituting a skeleton of the bicycle. The bicycle also includes wheels, pedals, and a handle, which are mounted to the frame.
In such a conventional bicycle, however, the frame has a unibody structure. For this reason, there may be inconvenience in storage and transport. In order to solve this problem, bicycles, which have a foldable frame, have recently been developed.